Enimishio Komagata, El Nacimiento De Una Nueva Semilla Del Mal
by Hitokiri R.S
Summary: Enimishio Komagata es la nueva amenaza que ha nacido gracias a una rígida enseñanza y obsesión de supremacía, lo cual fue heredado con habilidades e inteligencia formidable ... Y ha vuelto sorpresivamente para destruir a todo aquel que estuvo involucrado con la muerte de su padre Makoto Shishio y madre Yumi Komagata... Este es su pasado...


**Notas De Autor:** Este relato es acerca del enemigo principal de mi historia **"El Espíritu De Una Espada Nunca Muere"** , cual quise poner como One Shot, debido a querer darle espacio propio a un formidable enemigo… Si les gusto este One Shot, les invito a leer la historia **"El Espíritu De Una Espada Nunca Muere"** para darse cuenta en la manera como concluye todo esto… ¡Por favor dejen sus comentarios y opiniones ya que son muy valiosas para mí, y desde ya agradezco muchísimo sus leídas y visitas, disfrútenla!

 ** _(Enimishio Komagata y su historia es originalmente creada por mí.)_**

 **El Torcido Pasado De Enimishio Komagata, El Nacimiento De Una Nueva Semilla Del Mal…**

 ** _(A una distancia de aproximadamente cien kilómetros al lado Suroeste de Tokyo en la montaña Fuji, o mejor conocida como Fuji-san… Los tiempos de frio azotaban el área… Y aunque la situación era muy difícil, la vida seguía su curso… Y dentro de una pequeña cabaña en medio de la nada…)_**

 **Enimishio:** Padre, padre., al fin regresas….

 **Yumi:** Que bien que estas aquí… Comenzaba a preocuparme…

 **Shishio:** Jmmm… Sabes muy bien que tengo asuntos pendientes…

 **Yumi:** Lo sé, pero tardaste un poco más que de costumbre…

 ** _(En ese momento, Yumi se acercó a Shishio y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, seguido por un beso en su boca… Shishio le correspondió y luego entro y se sentó., pero…)_**

 **Enimishio:** Mmmm… ¿Y quién es él padre?

 **?:** Ah… ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Yo?….

 ** _(Y parado justo en la puerta, estaba alguien inesperado para Yumi y Enimishio…)_**

 **Shishio:** Oye… Puedes entrar con toda confianza, tus enemigos ya están muertos…

 **Yumi:** ¿Y quién es ese niño?

 **Shishio:** Su nombre es Soujiro…

 **Soujiro:** Yo… Mucho gusto en conocerlos….

 ** _(Y después de un momento, Shishio les explico todos lo ocurrido en su viaje y la manera en como conoció a Soujiro… Les dio muchos detalles con su situación y la razón en porque estaba ahí… Soujiro se presentó ante todos y luego lo invitaron a comer juntos… Al servirle los alimentos, vieron de la manera en que Soujiro desesperadamente comía, pero nadie dijo nada…)_**

 **Shishio:** **_(Si… Así es… Prueba los primeros bocados de tu fortaleza y libertad… Creo que ahora sabes la razón en porque no podemos ser puros de corazón., al menos no en este mundo en el que vivimos…)_**

 **Enimishio:** Oye tú, parece que has estado llorando mucho… Sabes algo., de nada sirven las lágrimas en un mundo tan sucio y corrupto a como este, en donde a nadie le importa tu sufrimiento…

 **Soujiro:** Si, lo entiendo… Pero…

 ** _(Habían terminado de comer y la noche avanzaba… Shishio hablo con Yumi sobre unir a Soujiro en sus planes y crearlo de la manera más adecuada para ellos… Inmediatamente Yumi estuvo de acuerdo y le pareció que sería buena idea en crearlo como uno más de la familia, pero con el corazón duro y preparado para lo peor en que este mundo tendría que ofrecerle… Enimishio lo quedaba viendo con cierta curiosidad, pero de manera muy seria…, a lo que Soujiro siempre le quitaba su mirada, mostrando mucha timidez y cierto temor… Decidieron que ambos compartieran la misma habitación… Entraron y lo acomodaron rápidamente… Y al caer aún más la noche, Enimishio noto en como Soujiro estaba sentado en su cama, pero sin decir nada…)_**

 **Enimishio:** ¿Qué te pasa, porque no te duermes?

 **Soujiro:** Simplemente pensaba…

 **Enimishio:** Sera mejor que descanses para recuperar fuerzas… Nos toca un día muy duro mañana…

 **Soujiro:** ¿Un día duro?

 **Enimishio:** Olvídalo., ya lo veras mañana… Pero no me crees, haz lo que quieras…

 ** _(Y después de decir eso, Enimishio se dio la vuelta y se durmió… Soujiro quedo pensando por un momento más, preguntándose muchas cosas sobre lo que había vivido en todo este tiempo en aquel lugar de donde vino., pero también pensando mucho sobre su nueva vida y las nuevas cosas por aprender… Pero sin más que hacer, se acostó y se durmió… Las horas avanzaron y finalmente había amanecido., todos se levantaron y poco después de haber desayunado., Enimishio salió hacia la parte trasera del lugar, en frente de una área boscosa…)_**

 **Enimishio:** Necesito ser más fuerte, o de lo contrario no podré estar a la altura de mi padre…

 ** _(Poco después, Shishio salió del lugar acompañado por Soujiro hacía en donde se encontraba Enimishio… Soujiro inmediatamente noto que sostenía una espada ya desenvainada en su mano derecha…)_**

 **Soujiro:** ¿Dígame señor Shishio, le gustaría que traiga mi espada?

 **Shishio:** No… No habrá la necesidad de eso… Toma…

 ** _(En ese momento, Shishio le había entregado otra espada a Soujiro… Y le mostro en donde se debía utilizar y como desenvainarla… Soujiro poco a poco fue practicando lo poco que estaba aprendiendo, sin cuestionar absolutamente nada… Pero mientras él hacia eso, Enimishio estaba sin hacer nada… Simplemente miraba hacia el área boscosa con su espada en mano… Luego, sin decir nada a nadie se marchó hacia el bosque y se sumergió en las partes más profundas de ahí… Llego en un área que al parecer había pasado ya un tiempo de estarla utilizando como sitio de entrenamiento… Había varios árboles con cuerdas amarradas en sus troncos., sacos colgados y otros objetos más…)_**

 **Enimishio:** Esta vez sí lo lograre…

 ** _(Repentinamente, Enimishio comenzó a blandir su espada en diversas direcciones., intentando fortalecer sus sablazos y afirmar sus estocadas… Impactaba contra los arboles más rollizos en el lugar. Pero en tantos impactos, su espada se desprendía de sus manos, producto a la fuerte magnitud del sablazo…)_**

 **Enimishio:** ¡Rayos! **_(Siempre me pasa lo mismo… Si sigo así, jamás lo lograre….)_**

 ** _(Enimishio tenía la costumbre de practicar en ese lugar desde hace un año atrás… Shishio le había enseñado diversas formas de blandir su espada, pero hasta hace unas semanas atrás es que había decidido practicar ahí… Pero cada vez que lo hacía, botaba su espada producto al impacto en los árboles y eso lo enfadaba mucho… En muchas ocasiones se detenía y quedaba viendo sus manos, las cuales se encontraban muy lastimadas por tanta practica…, incluso en varias ocasiones sangraban y lo obligaba a detenerse… Sin embargo, esperaba muy poco tiempo para recuperarse y continuar con su fuerte entrenamiento., y de esa manera continúo con su misma rutina en las próximas semanas por venir, intentado volverse fuerte a como diera lugar… Poco a poco fue fortaleciendo sus manos, al igual que sus estocadas y sablazos… Y a pesar en que solo era un niño de tan solo diez años de edad, aún estaba muy insatisfecho con su fortaleza y quería un mayor reto…)_**

 **Enimishio:** Siento que voy avanzando, pero no sé porque… Siento que algo me falta… Me pregunto que será…

 ** _(Y así fueron transcurriendo los meses… Y para cuando un año entero había pasado, en una mañana muy fría., todos estaban desayunando a como de costumbre… Repentinamente Shishio se levantó y salió sin decir nada… Ambos Enimishio y Soujiro terminaron sus alimentos y decidieron salir al mismo lugar a como de costumbre… Pero al llegar, ven que Shishio tenía en mano sus espadas…)_**

 **Soujiro:** **_(Me pregunto en que estará pensando el señor Shishio…)_**

 ** _(Enimishio se colocó al lado derecho de Shishio, mientras que Soujiro estaba al lado izquierdo… Pero ambos estaban callados y quedaban viendo a Shishio de manera un poco extrañada, quien se encontraba viendo hacia el bosque sin decir nada… Y después de un momento…)_**

 **Shishio:** Bien… Espero ambos estén listos para conocer lo fuerte o débil que son…

 **Enimishio/Soujiro:** **_(¡¿…?!)_**

 ** _(Y después de decir eso, Shishio arroja una espada al lado de cada uno de ellos, cayendo cerca de sus pies… Enimishio estaba un poco sorprendido, pero sin decir nada, decide recoger le espada y acomodársela en su cinturón… Soujiro lo mira fijamente, y a pesar de estar un poco nervioso, decide hacer lo mismo sin objeción alguna… En ese momento, ambos tenían muy en claro lo que estaba a punto de suceder… Y con eso en mente., Soujiro camino aproximadamente cinco pasos hacia el lado izquierdo de donde Shishio se encontraba., con su cabeza un poco girada y viendo de reojos a Enimishio, quien se encontraba caminando hacia el lado derecho de Shishio., quien de igual manera quedaba viendo a Soujiro… Pero después de cinco pasos, ambos dieron media vuelta y se encontraban viéndose fijamente frente a frente… Poco después, ambos desenvainaron sus espadas al mismo tiempo y estaban en guardia…)_**

 **Shishio:** En este mundo solo sobrevive el más fuerte… El débil perecerá en las manos del fuerte, así es la ley de la naturaleza… El débil nació para alimentar al fuerte… Si eres fuerte vives., pero si eres débil, tu recompensa será la muerte…

 **Enimishio/Soujiro:** **_(Si eres fuerte vives., pero si eres débil mueres…)_**

 ** _(Y después de repetirse eso varias veces en sus cabezas., ambos estaban listos para enfrentarse… ¡Enimishio se deja ir corriendo y lanza un sablazo en forma vertical!)_**

 **Soujiro:** **_(¡Es muy rápido!)_**

 ** _(Al llegar, Soujiro lo detiene con su espada hacia arriba de forma horizontal y luego lo empuja hacia su izquierda, haciendo que este desvié su ataque y aprovecha para lanzarle un sablazo horizontal en el área del abdomen…)_**

 **Shishio:** **_(Mmmm… Veo que aprende muy rápido…)_**

 ** _(Pero al ver eso, Enimishio salta rápidamente hacia adelante, haciendo una voltereta por los aires mientras giraba su cuerpo, cayendo al lado izquierdo de Soujiro quien se encontraba con la guardia baja por fallar su sablazo… ¡En eso, Enimishio aprovecha y le lanza uno propio en forma horizontal, pero Soujiro se lanza hacia atrás rápidamente., pero lo hace un poco tarde y es levemente herido en su hombro izquierdo! ¡Pero sin detenerse, Enimishio le sigue lazando varios sablazos en forma vertical, a lo que Soujiro comienza a repelarlos con su espada de manera horizontal, pero sin contraatacarlo aun!)_**

 **Soujiro:** **_(Ya me hirió, y sus golpes son muy fuertes que hacen que se acalambren mis manos al momento de impactar espadas… Debo de tener mucho cuidado o de lo contrario me hará perder mi espada muy fácilmente…)_**

 ** _(¡Y después de varios sablazos en forma vertical, Enimishio le lanza una fuerte estocada hacia el pecho de Soujiro, pero el rápidamente lo desvía hacia su lado derecho y aprovecha el desequilibrio de Enimishio para impactarlo con la parte trasera del agarradero de su espada, asestando un golpe en su rostro que lo hace retroceder un poco y luego le lanza un sablazo propio en forma vertical! ¡Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Enimishio aprovecha cuando Soujiro levanta sus manos para lanzar su ataque, y le da una fuerte patada en el pecho, haciendo que este salga impulsado hacia atrás y cayendo en sus espaldas, botado su espada a varios metros de él! ¡Rápidamente Enimishio se coloca encima de Soujiro y estaba listo para darle una estocada en el rostro!)_**

 **Shishio:** Bien, es suficiente… Jmmm….

 **Enimishio:** No lo olvides Soujiro, en este mundo solo el fuerte sobrevive y el débil debe morir…

 ** _(Ambos estaban respirando profundo… Y con un rostro un poco ensangrentado, Enimishio envaina su espada y se retira… Pero Soujiro pone una sonrisa en su rostro y se levanta sin decir nada… Busca su espada y también la envaina…)_**

 **Soujiro:** Señor Shishio…

 **Shishio:** ¿Mmmmm?

 **Soujiro:** ¿Usted cree que lo hice bien?

 **Shishio:** No… En realidad lo hiciste mal, fuiste muy descuidado…

 ** _(Y bajando su mirada, Soujiro le dice…)_**

 **Soujiro:** Mmmm… Entiendo, lo lamento….

 **Shishio:** No lo lamentes, eso de nada te servirá… Si quieres sobrevivir en este mundo, tendrás que ser fuerte… O de lo contrario te convertirás en alimento de aquel más fuerte que tu…

 **Soujiro:** Entiendo… Si eres fuerte vives, pero si eres débil…, tu premio será la muerte…

 **Shishio:** Si…. Así es…

 ** _(Enimishio y Soujiro continuaban teniendo enfrentamientos a menudo… Y a pesar en que las mayorías de los combates los ganaba Enimishio…, Soujiro logra a derrotarlo en varias ocasiones, haciendo que este se sintiera avergonzado y muy enfurecido por perder antes alguien que tenía menos tiempo de ser un espadachín… Sin embargo, Enimishio jamás le guardo rencor a Soujiro y ambos se llevaban muy bien… Ambos se trataban como hermanos y solían practicar mucho juntos y realizar trabajos en el lugar… Ir a pescar, conseguir alimentos, leña para fogatas y muchas cosas más… Y después de varios meses…, en una mañana cualquiera mientras Enimishio se encontraba a solas en el mismo lugar de entrenamiento en donde solía entrenar…)_**

 **Enimishio:** Siento que me he vuelto más fuerte… Pero aun no es suficiente… En todo este tiempo aun no logro a descubrir lo que me hace falta para, pero… ¡¿Ah?!

 ** _(Repentinamente mientras hablaba consigo mismo, escuchó un rugido muy fuerte que salió de la nada… Al girar su cabeza de manera muy sorprendida, vio que había un enorme oso en dos patas queriendo atacarlo… Enimishio retrocedió un par de pasos con un poco de temor y sin moverse mucho… El oso comenzó a inquietarse y se acercaba hacia el con fuertes gruñidos… Pero después de un momento, Enimishio desenvaino su espada y decidió no huir…)_**

 **Enimishio:** Yo jamás daré paso atrás ante un reto… Primero muerto antes de retroceder o ceder… ¡Aaaaah!

 ** _(El oso comenzó a lanzarles guarrazos, pero Enimishio los esquivaba rápidamente, esperando la oportunidad perfecta para atacarlo… Paso haciendo lo mismo por un momento, sin embargo en un descuido…, el oso logra a darle un guarrazo en el pecho, haciendo que este caiga fácilmente… Y a pesar en que a duras penas lo alcanzo…, lo hirió fuertemente…)_**

 **Enimishio:** Maldición…

 ** _(¡Rápidamente se levanta y toma un poco de nieve para juntársela en la herida, luego esquiva nuevamente los ataques del oso, y comienza a darles sablazos y estocadas, lo cual poco a poco iba asestando más y más! Al ver eso…)_**

 **Enimishio:** ¡Jajajajaja! ¡¿Cómo se siente ser herido por tu presa?! ¡Vamos, no eres el más fuerte aquí y tampoco te alimentaras de mí!

 ** _(Poco a poco fue debilitando al oso hasta hacerlo caer, pero aún con vida… Y una vez en el piso y moribundo, Enimishio se acerca por el lado derecho del oso y le pone su pie derecho encima del pecho… Lo quedaba viendo fijamente, cuando de repente el color de sus ojos cambiaron…, y pasaron de ser verde oliva., a un tipo de lila fluorescente en donde escasamente se podía notar las retinas de sus ojos… ¡En ese momento, comienza a lanzarle estocadas tras estocadas en el pecho y rostro sin parar ni por un instante!)_**

 **Enimishio:** ¡MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE! ¡GRRRRRR! ¡MUEREEEE!

 ** _(Sin darse cuenta, Enimishio estaba cegado por la furia y estaba atravesando una de las fases más peligrosa que podía atravesar un espadachín… Su espada estaba probando sangre por primera vez en su corta vida y no sabía cómo detenerse… Asesto tantos sablazos a como pudo hasta no poder levantar más sus brazos… Luego, al volver en sí y extremadamente cansado…, se hizo a un lado y se sentó en una gran roca sosteniéndose la herida en su pecho que aún estaba sangrando… Y con una sonrisa un poco macabra, no dejaba de ver al oso tirado a un lado, cual se encontraba mutilado por la cantidad de estocadas que le había propinado…)_**

 **Enimishio:** Jmjmjmjmjm… Si… Creo que ahora si se lo que me hacía falta… Jmjmjmjmjm….

 ** _(Pero sin darse cuenta… Recostado de brazos cruzados en un árbol a unos cuantos metros de él…, Shishio estaba viendo todo lo que ocurría… Estaba ahí desde mucho antes que llegara el oso a atacarlo… Lo quedaba viendo y solo puso una leve sonrisa de satisfacción…)_**

 **Shishio:** **_(Al parecer ya se dio cuenta del verdadero significado del ideal "El fuerte sobrevive y el débil muere"… Ahora sabe lo que se siente el asesinar y su espada a probado sangre por primera vez… Si… Ahora si está listo para convertirse en un verdadero espadachín…)_** ¡Jmjmjmjmjm, Jmmm, jajajajajaja!

 ** _(Pero al escuchar la risa tan pronunciada de Shishio, Enimishio giro su cabeza rápidamente y lo vio a un lado…)_**

 **Enimishio:** ¡¿Padre?!

 **Shishio:** Vamos, necesitas curar tus heridas… Tienes un largo camino por recorrer…

 ** _(En ese momento, ambos regresaron a casa… Al llegar…, Yumi y Soujiro estaban muy sorprendidos y preocupados al ver a Enimishio muy ensangrentado… Pero Shishio les dijo…)_**

 **Shishio:** No se alarmen… No hay necesidad de preocuparse… Estos simplemente son rasgos del nacimiento de un nuevo asesino…

 ** _(Yumi comenzó a tratar sus heridas rápidamente y confió plenamente en las palabras de Shishio… Y con una sonrisa le dice…)_**

 **Yumi:** Intenta tener más cuidado con lo que haces Enimishio., aunque tu padre y yo estamos orgulloso de ti…

 **Soujiro:** **_(Me pregunto qué sucedió… ¿Porque estará tan ensangrentado, y porque el señor Shishio lo veo tan complacido?)_**

 ** _(Y después de eso, Shishio espero a que se recuperara… Y para cuando lo hizo, decidió llevárselo para entrenarlo personalmente al mismo sitio en donde acostumbraba hacerlo… Y pesar en que Shishio no dejaba de entrenar a Soujiro para convertirlo en un asesino muy poderoso., comenzó a enfocarse mucho en Enimishio… Y con forme los meses iban transcurriendo, Shishio le enseñaba técnicas más poderosas y mortales… Sin embargo por otro lado, Soujiro entrenaba arduamente… Y poco a poco, fue desarrollando un estilo muy diferente al que ellos esperaban… Los encuentros entre Enimishio y Soujiro continuaban a menudo…. Ambos se estaban fortaleciendo mucho, sin embargo la fortaleza de Enimishio se iba incrementando muy rápidamente… Y aunque Soujiro aun lograba a derrotarlo en varias ocasiones., pero ya no lo hacía en tantas a como lo solía hacer antes… Y después de un par de años más, después de haber cumplido doce años… Shishio decidió llevar a Enimishio para realizar un entrenamiento muy diferente a los demás, poco común…)_**

 **Shishio:** Vamos Enimishio., creo que te divertirás mucho con nuestro próximo entrenamiento, jmjmjmjmjm…

 **Enimishio:** Como digas padre, sé que así será…

 ** _(En ese entonces, Soujiro veía de la manera en como Shishio se llevaba a Enimishio para realizar entrenamientos apartes…. Y a pesar en que Shishio continuaba enseñándole mucho, Soujiro decidió realizar sus entrenamientos lejos de casa, en las áreas boscosas también…, aplicando lo que Shishio le enseñaba, pero al mismo tiempo, ampliando sus propios métodos y desarrollándolos de manera muy exitosa… Por otro lado, Shishio había llevado a Enimishio hacia una aldea que quedaba en las partes baja de la montaña… Era una aldea en donde habitaban muchos oficiales de policías quienes tenían ciertas viviendas cual eran utilizadas para espionaje en contra de los rebeldes a favor del Shogunato… Entraron y caminaron por las calles del lugar con espadas en mano, buscando como provocar a los oficiales…, aún más con el simple hecho en saber que Makoto Shishio era buscado por el gobierno Meiji…)_**

 **Shishio:** Recuerda Enimishio… Si quieres ser fuerte, debes de alimentarte del más débil… Todo enemigo que caiga bajo tu espada, debe de ser eliminado… No tengas compasión y tampoco seas confiado… Ya viste lo que me paso por creer en las mentiras de aquellos que pretendían estar de mi lado… Este maldito gobierno es así de sucio y traicionero… Jamás baje la guardia…

 **Enimishio:** Entiendo padre… Así lo hare… Ya verás que no te defraudare… El fuerte se alimenta del débil… No tendré compasión ni tampoco me confiare… **_(El fuerte se alimenta del débil… No tendré compasión ni tampoco me confiare… El fuerte se alimenta del débil… No tendré compasión ni tampoco me confiare…)_**

 ** _(Enimishio no dejaba de repetirse la misma frase dentro de su cabeza… Mientras que Shishio lo quedaba viendo con una sonrisa en su rostro… Y después de un instante, sucedió lo que tanto esperaban… Los policías lo reconocieron y comenzaron a llegar para capturarlo. Eran alrededor de doce oficiales, quienes al ver que estaba acompañado de un niño, decidieron dar una breve pausa…)_**

 **Policía 1:** ¡Más vale que te rindas Makoto Shishio, o no tendremos compasión contigo!

 **Shishio:** ¿De verdad? ¿Creo que este sucio gobierno ya me ha mostrado su significado de esa palabra? Y si quieren hablar de compasión, está bien… Les daré la misma compasión que ustedes me dieron una vez, Jmjmjmjmjm…

 **Policía 2:** Miren, ese niño viene con él y también porta una espada. ¿Qué hacemos?

 ** _(Uno de los oficiales estaba un poco preocupado y decidió preguntarle al policía a mando, lo cual este le respondió…)_**

 **Policía A Mando:** Mátenlo… Si viene con ese maldito asesino, será mejor que también lo maten… No dejaremos rastros de ellos. ¡Además, todo aquel que se oponga a este gobierno, debe morir!

 **Policías:** ¡BIEN!

 ** _(En ese momento, los doce oficiales los habían rodeado rápidamente… Enimishio quien se encontraba al lado derecho de Shishio, desenvaina su espada y se puso en guardia… Tenía ambas manos en su espada y la sostenía en forma vertical por enfrente de él… Mientras que Shishio aún no desenvainaba, y solo quedaba viéndolos con una sonrisa en su rostro y de brazos cruzados…)_**

 **Shishio:** ¿Entonces? ¿Qué esperan para acabar con nosotros?

 ** _(Los oficiales de policías estaban moviéndose de un lado hacia otro, intentando ver el mejor ángulo para atacar, sobre todo aquellos oficiales quienes se colocaron a sus espaldas… Pero como aun no atacaban… ¡Enimishio sin previo a viso y a una velocidad bastante impresionante, da medio giro hacia su lado izquierdo y lanza una fuerte estocada hacia uno de los oficiales atrás de ellos, atravesándolo por completo en el área de su pecho! Luego saca su espada muy lentamente mientras se pone a sonreír, haciendo que el oficial caiga de rodillas y luego en su rostro…)_**

 **Policía A Mando:** ¡Malditos, vamos mátenlos!

 ** _(Y sin esperar más, los oficiales se dejan ir por encima de ellos simultáneamente… Se podía escuchar como sus espadas impactaban… Sin embargo, Shishio tenía algo muy especial en mente… Y fue cuando Enimishio se dio cuenta en que su padre no estaba participando en la pelea, y no hacía más que esquivar los ataques de los policías, pero sin lastimarlos…, permitiendo que poco a poco Enimishio se encargara de todos ellos por su propia cuenta…)_**

 **Enimishio:** **_(Ya veo, es su manera de fortalecerme… ¡No lo defraudare padre!)_**

 ** _(En ese momento, un oficial le lanza un sablazo de forma vertical directo a su cabeza…, pero Enimishio lo desvía hacia su lado izquierdo y luego le lanza un sablazo propio en el abdomen, haciendo que el oficial caiga rápidamente. Pero en movimientos continuos y sin detenerse., Enimishio da un salto hacia otro oficial y le asesta un sablazo vertical en la cabeza, partiendo a está en dos… ¡Y mientras estaba ocupado, uno de ellos intento atacarlo por las espaldas, pero rápidamente Enimishio lo ve y lo esquiva., seguido por dar media vuelta y asestándole una mortal estocada en su rostro!)_**

 **Shishio:** Jmmmm….

 ** _(Poco a poco, Enimishio fue acabando con todos ellos por su propia cuenta., justo a como lo quería hacer Shishio., hasta finalmente dejar a uno solo en pies…)_**

 **Policía a mando:** ¡Maldición! ¡¿Quién demonios es ese niño?! ¡Acabo con todos muy fácilmente!

 ** _(El policía a mando estaba sudando mucho pero aun en guardia, con ambas manos en su espada, cual la sostenía por enfrente de forma vertical… No podía creer que sus oficiales fueron asesinados fácilmente por tan solo un niño… Y mientras Shishio estaba de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa en su rostro…, Enimishio tenía su espada estrechada completamente de forma horizontal en su mano derecha, mientras se iba acercando lentamente hacia el policía que estaba a mando….)_**

 **Enimishio:** ¿Y bien, que esperas para acabar conmigo a como lo habías dicho? ¿En realidad permitirás que un niño acabara con ustedes y simplemente se vaya?

 **Policía A Mando:** **_(Maldición, este pequeño bastardo es extremadamente hábil…)_**

 ** _(En ese momento, el policía a mando decide atacar a Enimishio… Se deja ir con un sablazo con intenciones de herirlo desde el lado izquierdo de su cuello, hasta el lado derecho de su cintura, de un solo sablazo… Pero Enimishio fácilmente lo esquiva y le clava su espada en el pie derecho del policía, seguido por un sablazo hacia arriba cual comenzó desde el lado derecho de su abdomen y terminando en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, haciendo que este caiga de espaldas, pero aún con vida…)_**

 **Policía A Mando:** ¡Aaaaaarrrrg!

 ** _(Enimishio se coloca por encima del oficial y lo queda viendo fijamente… ¡Y después de un momento, le hace lo mismo que le hizo al soso hace tiempo atrás! ¡Sus ojos cambiaron de color nuevamente, y después de poner un rostro lleno de ira., comienza a propinarle estocadas tras estocadas en todo su cuerpo sin querer detenerse!)_**

 **Enimishio:** GRRRRRR…. ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE!

 **Shishio:** Ya es suficiente Enimishio, creo que ya está muerto, jmjmjmjmjm…

 **Enimishio:** Si padre… Tienes razón, ya se acabó la diversión aquí….

 ** _(Y después de eso, ambos se fueron del lugar para volver a casa… Había muchas personas quienes desde adentro de sus viviendas podían presenciar el horrendo acto que realizaban… Sin embargo nadie se atrevió a intervenir… Y al regresar a casa, Enimishio llegaba carcajeándose como un completo lunático, lanzaba sus espadas contra las paredes del lugar y luego entraba para limpiarse toda esa sangre de su cuerpo… Yumi y Soujiro lo quedaban viendo, pero simplemente se ponían a reír al verlo actuar de esa manera., ya que les parecía bastante gracioso, pero jamás supieron la razón de dicho comportamiento…, tampoco lo preguntaban… El único que sabía era Shishio, quien había decidido aplicar ese mismo método en varias ocasiones, para fortalecer los instintos asesinos de su hijo… Visitaron diversas partes del país para cometer asesinatos en contra del gobierno, y no tardo mucho antes de que también decidieran realizar combates entre él y su hijo… El avance de Enimishio Komagata era impresionante… Shishio lo golpeaba de manera brutal en cada encuentro, haciendo que este decidiera entre rendirse y conservar su vida o continuar y arriesgarlo todo… Y con el tiempo, Enimishio fue temiéndole menos y menos al dolor…, pero aun así, en muchas ocasiones Soujiro lo encontraba vendando sus propias heridas a solas en su habitación, notando como su mentón temblaba y con los ojos un poco llorosos pero sin querer soltar una sola lágrima y …)_**

 **Soujiro:** Oye… Sé que se siente el tener que soportar tanto dolor… Aunque yo lo hacía porque no tenía otra opción, pero hacerlo por gusto propio…, eso sí que es muy extraño, jmjmjmjmjm….

 **Enimishio:** Tú no entiendes… Yo necesito poseer una mayor fuerza de la que tengo ahora… Quiero ser más fuerte, el más fuerte de todos… Incluso que mi padre… Sobre todo demostrarle que no tengo miedo a la muerte y algún día poder ayudarlo con su venganza en contra de este sucio gobierno…

 **Soujiro:** Si lo entiendo., ya que mi meta consiste en ayudar al señor Shishio de la misma manera que tu… Es mi forma de agradecerle después de haberme salvado de mi familia que no hacían más que atormentarme. Incluso, intentaron asesinarme… Y la verdad del señor Shishio junto a la espada que me brindo fue lo único que me mantuvo con vida en esa horrible noche… Sé cómo te sientes, pero creo que estas sufriendo más de lo que deberías… Pero en fin, tú sabrás lo que haces y porque lo haces…

 **Enimishio:** Será mejor que no te metas en esto Soujiro… Y a como tú dices., se lo que hago y porque lo hago…

 **Soujiro:** Tranquilo, jajajajaja… No tienes por qué enfadarte con migo., yo simplemente lo decía…

 **Enimishio:** Como sea, vete y déjame solo…

 ** _(El tiempo iba avanzando, y Enimishio comenzó a realizar más y más asesinatos como forma de entrenamiento por su propia cuenta… Al igual que duelos entre él y su padre con más frecuencia, ya que ganaba los enfrentamientos contra Soujiro en su mayoría de veces… Y después de varios meses, un día por la mañana sin alguna aparente razón…, Enimishio decide largarse de ahí… Shishio intento advertirle que si el gobierno lo capturaba, seguramente estaría muerto. Sin embargo no le importo y decidió continuar con su viaje… Mientras tanto, al pasar del tiempo Soujiro se preguntaba en varias ocasiones sobre el paradero de Enimishio…)_**

 **Soujiro:** Me pregunto en donde estará ese cabeza dura de Enimishio…. Es tan orgulloso y testarudo, que no me sorprendería que estuviera metido en algún tipo de problema… En fin, será mejor que me concentre en mis entrenamientos., necesito ser más fuerte….

 ** _(Pasaron varios años y nadie había escuchado más sobre Enimishio… Por otro lado Shishio continúo entrenando a Soujiro de manera muy fuerte, hasta que finalmente había desarrollado su propia mortal y peligrosa técnica… Aquella que ya todos conocemos y es denominada como el Shukuchi (Tierra que desaparece)… Al igual que se preparaba a sí mismo para realizar sus ataques en contra del gobierno Meiji, dando aviso a sus asesinos y poniendo todo en orden… Y cuando menos lo esperaban, el tiempo había llegado para dar dicho paso., lo cual Shishio y los ya estaba listos para partir del lugar…)_**

 **Shishio:** Vámonos ya… El tiempo ha llegado para poner nuestros planes en marcha…

 **Yumi:** Finalmente nos podremos largar de este lugar…

 **Soujiro:** Bien, ya todo está listo señor Shishio, nos podemos ir…

 ** _(Pero justo al momento de salir….)_**

 **Yumi:** ¡¿Ah, Enimishio?!

 **Shishio:** Ya veo… Entonces has sobrevivido en todo este tiempo por tu propia cuenta., eso me indica que te has vuelto muy fuerte….

 **Enimishio:** Si… Algo así padre…

 **Soujiro:** Que bien que regresas Enimishio, lo hiciste justo a tiempo... ¿Y dime quienes son ellos?

 ** _(Enimishio había aparecido repentinamente, acompañado por dos extraños sujetos, con aspecto bastante misterioso y un poco macabro….)_**

 **Enimishio:** Ellos son conocidos como los hermanos Iten Shinkiro… Él es Satoshi y el otro se llama Takuya… Y ambos forman parte de mi nuevo grupo de asesino que estoy construyendo como mi mano derecha… Son extremadamente fuertes y confiables…

 **Soujiro:** Entiendo., suena como algo muy interesante… Sabes, estamos por partir y más vale que te des prisa… ¿Dime, tus amigos también se unirán a nuestros planes?

 **Enimishio:** No… Ellos no se unirán a los planes de mi padre, tampoco lo hare yo…

 ** _(Todos estaban bastante sorprendidos al escuchar eso, ya que Enimishio había pasado la mayor parte de su vida entrenando par este día… Sobre todo por querer enorgullecer a su padre… Sin embargo, dijo que no tenía intención de involucrarse en estos momentos, ya que necesitaba realizar algunos planes primero y no podía retrasarse… Tendría lista una gran sorpresa para Shishio que lo beneficiara mucho… Por eso se disculpaba, pero no se involucraría., al menos no por ahora…)_**

 **Shishio:** Bien, entonces que así sea… Esperare a tu gran sorpresa Enimishio… Tu sabes en done encontrarme…

 **Yumi:** No tardes Enimishio., tu bien sabes que será una batalla a muerte., y necesitaremos toda la ayuda que podamos obtener…

 **Enimishio:** Así será madre… No tengo intenciones de ausentarme por completo en esta batalla… Esto lo hago por el bien de nosotros…

 **Satoshi:** Un gusto en conocerlo señor Shishio, señora Yumi… Pronto estaremos presentes para brindarle el poder de nuestras espadas a sus servicios…

 **Takuya:** Solo es cuestión de tiempo, por favor cuídense y les deseamos suerte…

 **Shishio:** Mmmmm… Eso me parece como una buena idea… Me interesa mucho y los estaré esperando….

 **Soujiro:** El señor Shishio no necesita de suerte… No podrán con migo, ni mucho menos con el… Jmjmjmjmjm….

 ** _(Al parecer Soujiro provoco a los hermanos Iten Shinkiro por no tomarlo en cuenta al momento de saludar y lo vio irrespetuoso, lo cual hizo que ellos se molestaran al escuchar su manera de hablar también… Incluso Satoshi puso su mano derecha encima de la empuñadura de su espada… Soujiro lo noto, pero lo quedo viendo con una pequeña sonrisa…)_**

 **Enimishio:** Calma Satoshi… Es mi hermano y no lo permitiré…

 **Takuya:** Mmmm… Pienso que es muy imprudente al momento de hablar…

 **Satoshi:** Lo lamento señor Enimishio… Entiendo a la perfección…

 **Soujiro:** Jmjmjmjmjm…. Entonces vámonos ya, se hace tarde…

 ** _(Pero justo antes de marcharse, Enimishio los detuvo una vez más y dijo…)_**

 **Enimishio:** Esperen un momento…

 ** _(Todos lo quedaron viendo de manera extrañada, pero Yumi pregunto lo que sucedía…)_**

 **Enimishio:** Vamos Soujiro… Juguemos una vez más antes de que te vayas… Me gustaría ver que tan fuerte te has vuelto…

 **Soujiro:** ¿Eeeeeh, jugar ahora? Pero si estamos a punto de partir…

 **Shishio:** Pensándolo bien, creo que será interesante en ver lo mucho que ambos han avanzado… Adelante Soujiro… Muéstrale tu Tenken… Y tu Enimishio, nos mostraras lo que has aprendido por tu cuenta en todo este tiempo…

 **Yumi:** Por favor tengan mucho cuidado…, o de lo contrario eso será beneficioso para nuestros enemigos…

 **Soujiro:** Como quieras Shishio…

 **Enimishio:** Bien, entonces hagámoslo…

 ** _(En ese momento, Soujiro decidió poner sus cosas a un lado y ajustar su calzado… Luego ajusto su espada y la desenvaino, colocándola en su hombro… Enimishio, quien usaba un traje samurái muy parecido al de Soujiro en ese entonces..., utilizaba su espada en su cintura también, pero simplemente se puso de frente y con sus brazos hacia abajo sin hacer nada, esperando a ser atacado… Mientras que los demás se hicieron a un lado, viendo con mucha atención…)_**

 **Satoshi:** **_(Ya veremos que tiene que ofrecer este enano engreído…)_**

 **Takuya:** **_(Veremos si su habilidades son más grande que su boca…)_**

 ** _(Y después de colocarse a varios metros de distancia, ambos se quedan viendo fijamente… Soujiro se pone a sonreír mientras comienza a dar leve saltos con ambos pies y con su espada en su hombro derecho aun., mientras que Enimishio simplemente esta de pies sin ponerse en guardia, ni desenvaina…, simplemente lo queda viendo con un rostro muy serio…)_**

 **Soujiro:** **_(Sé que las cosas con Enimishio no son fáciles… Jamás lo fueron… Y antes de que se fuera en su viaje, él ya me había superado., aunque… Después de todo este tiempo, yo he aumentado muchísimo mis fuerzas y técnicas… Pero conociendo a como siempre ha sido Enimishio., sé que él debe de estar en un nivel mucha más alto de lo que todos imaginamos… Nunca fue suficiente poder para él, jamás se conformó… Por eso no debo bajar mi guardia ni por un instante…)_**

 **Enimishio:** **_(Luce más ligero que antes… Soujiro siempre mostro mucho interés en apegarse a técnicas rápidas y contundentes… Poco a poco siempre iba aumentando su velocidad en cada encuentro que teníamos… Y aunque logre a vencerlo en las mayorías de veces., siempre me daba un buen combate… Sin embargo., con el tiempo que ha pasado y las cosas que he hecho y aprendido…, no podrá derrotarme… Pero tampoco me confiare, ya que no estoy seguro de lo mucho que ha aumento sus fuerzas…)_**

 ** _(Y después de un momento, Soujiro da dos pasos hacia adelante y luego se deja ir con una super velocidad, utilizando su técnica Shukuchi directo hacia Enimishio… Sin embargo, Enimishio aún no se movía, pero tampoco lo pierde de vista… Simplemente lo veía de la manera en cómo se acercaba a esa gran velocidad…)_**

 **Satoshi:** **_(Maldito enano engreído es muy rápido…)_**

 **Takuya:** **_(Tiene una velocidad impresionante…)_**

 **Enimishio:** **_(Lo sabía… Tiene una super velocidad… Pero creo saber que debo de hacer…)_**

 ** _(¡Y al llegar lo suficientemente cerca, repentinamente Soujiro desaparece de la vista de Enimishio, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se le aparece en sus espaldas, y luego le lanza un fuerte sablazo horizontal de izquierda a derecha justo en medio de su espalda!)_**

 **Yumi:** ¡¿Que, lo atrapó?! ¡Soujiro no!

 ** _(Claramente vieron como la espada de Soujiro corto en dos a Enimishio, pero…)_**

 **Enimishio:** No... No lo creo hermanito…

 **Soujiro:** **_(¡¿Qué?!)_**

 ** _(Pero había una cierta confusión en todos., ya que en el momento en que Soujiro termina de dar su sablazo y ve claramente en como corta a Enimishio, siente que dio el impacto al aire., y fue en cuando vio cómo su imagen desaparecía lentamente justo en frente de sus ojos como forma de espejismo…)_**

 **Soujiro:** **_(¡¿Dónde está?!)_**

 ** _(Repentinamente escucha una espada desenvainarse a sus espaldas, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al escuchar eso, Soujiro se da media vuelta y salta hacia atrás, pero lanza un fuerte sablazo horizontal al mismo tiempo que decide saltar como modo de ataque y defensa al mismo tiempo… En ese preciso momento, se ve un fuerte destello y se escucha a ambas espadas impactar, a lo que hace a Soujiro deslizarse hacia atrás agachado, pero sin perder su balance…, mientras que Enimishio no se mueve, pero…)_**

 **Enimishio:** **_(Grrrrrrr….)_**

 ** _(Enimishio tenía un muy leve rasguño horizontal en el área de su pecho producto al sablazo de Soujiro quien al parecer lo había logrado herir justo después de impactar espadas y deslizarlas… Eso lo hizo enfadarse mucho y comenzó a caminar hacia él lentamente, pero con un rostro extremadamente serio… En ese instante, Soujiro lo ve y da un par de saltos nuevamente para dejarse ir hacia el… Sin embargo, esta vez Enimishio no deja de caminar hacia el de manera amanzánate… Y en un parpadeo, Soujiro salta por encima de Enimishio y le lanza un sablazo en forma vertical… ¡Pero esta vez, Enimishio lo esquiva rápidamente haciendo otra movimiento de espejismo que provoca a Soujiro cortar otra imagen, fallando por completo e impactando el piso con su espada… ¡Pero en combinación de cadena, Enimishio también le lanza un fuerte sablazo vertical hacia arriba, haciendo que Soujiro quede descubierto y con los brazos estrechados hacia arriba, aprovechándolo con una fuerte pata frontal e impactando a Soujiro en el pecho y lanzándolo hacia atrás a como lo hizo para cuando estos eran niños y apenas aprendían! Y justo cuando Soujiro cae de espaldas, Enimishio ya estaba encima de él sin darse cuenta en el momento en que llego, y le lanza una estocada dirigida a su garganta…. Pero fue cuando su ataque fue interrumpido y repelado por otro sablazo que había salido de la nada, y había impactado contra su espada…)_**

 **Shishio:** Creo que ya entendemos tu punto Enimishio… Y será mejor que dejemos las ansias para nuestros enemigos…

 **Enimishio:** Jm… Si, como quieras padre… Me deje llevar por la emoción de la lucha… Me disculpo…

 ** _(Shishio había desviado el ataque de Enimishio, quien al parecer estaba comenzando a cegarse por su ira nuevamente… Pero en ese momento, envaino su espada y ayudo a Soujiro a levantarse… Soujiro recupero su espada y la envaino también… En ese momento había aparecido Hoji y les dijo que el carruaje estaba listo, ya era hora de marcharse… Fue cuando todos se marcharon y tomaron sus rumbos separados… Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos sabría en que esa sería la última vez en que estarían todos juntos, ya que la batalla de Shishio contra el gobierno Meiji y Kenshin siguió su curso, y Enimishio jamás logro a reencontrase con sus padres nuevamente… Y después cuando volvió de lo que estaba haciendo, no encontró absolutamente nada en el lugar… Solo escombros y rastros de una feroz batalla en el salón del fuego… Enimishio merodeaba de arriba hacia abajo en el lugar lleno de escombros, caminando de un lado hacia otro sin saber que más buscar… ¡Hasta que se dio cuenta que en realidad no había más nada por buscar o descubrir., simplemente lo hacía pensando y llenando su corazón de más odio e ira., hasta llegar al punto en caer de rodillas y comenzar a golpear el piso con sus manos fuertemente empuñadas y gritando como un completo loco sin detenerse! ¡Y a pesar en que estaba llorando, sus ojos estaban iluminados de color lila fluorescente nuevamente, con su dentadura fuertemente presionada y cegado por tanto dolor y una furia incontrolable!)_**

 **Enimishio:** ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!NOOOOOO! ¡MALDITO GOBIERNO MEIJI! ¡LOS MALDIGOOOO! ¡NOOOOO! ¡GRRRRRR! ¡AAAAAAAAHH, MALDITOS!

 ** _(En el lugar estaban presente ambos hermanos Iten Shinkiro., quienes también sentían su perdida., y lo esperaban en la entrada del lugar… Lo quedaban viendo de reojos, pero no lo interrumpían… Esperaron pacientemente a que recuperara su cordura, y comenzara a poner en marcha algún tipo de plan de destrucción… Y después de esperar un momento, Enimishio finalmente se había levantado… Camino hacia ambos hermanos Iten Shinkiro y se colocó justo en medio de ellos dos, con los ojos iluminados, pero aun llorosos., presionando mucho su dentadura…)_**

 **Satoshi:** Sentimos mucho su perdida señor Enimishio… Debemos pensar en la manera en cómo vengar a sus queridos padres…

 **Takuya:** Sabe muy bien que puede contar con nosotros para lo que sea… Solo tiene que dar la orden…

 **Enimishio:** No escaparan de mí… Todo aquel que estuvo involucrado con la muerte de mis padres pagara muy caro…. Eso lo juro… ¡TODOS DEBEN MORIR!

 ** _(En ese momento su ira iba ser desatada únicamente en contra del gobierno Meiji… Pero por desgracia, Hoji y Kamatari se encargarían de contrales con muchos detalles sobre todas las personas involucradas en la batalla, y de esa manera…, Enimishio tenía muy en claro a quienes buscar para destruir…. Desde ese punto en adelante., las cosas jamás serian iguales para ninguno de nosotros… Y ahora en que un poco más de seis años habían pasado desde que estuvo en el salón del fuego y jurado venganza en contra todos nosotros, se ha vuelto aún más fuerte que antes, cegado por una ira incontrolable y una terrible sed de destrucción… Kenshin…, yo, Kaoru Kamiya y todos nuestros amigos., estaremos involucrado en una batalla involuntaria a muerte en contra de un peligroso adversario que nos llevara en una experiencia sin paralelos… Dejándonos con la simple esperanza de poder sobrevivir a todo esto…)_**


End file.
